Jump in or out?
by Sonamae
Summary: It all started when Kiba took Hinata's bandanna. Being her time of anger, she goes off, on her way out she bumps into Gaara of all people. GaaHin threeshot. 3 chapters only! Total nonsense, no need to read.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't shot the messenger, or in this case, author. It was inspired by a talk I was having with my friend Grim and his twin sister Jackolin. Jackolin is female, Grim is male, and yes, their names are Halloween based. But Jakie was saying that Hinata would either be so scary she scared Gaara on PMS, or she would make him fall for her. It was just so cute._

_Disclaimer!: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Hinata would walk Gaara on a leash._

Kiba stood up on the chair in his kitchen, holding a wooden spoon. He wore a white beater shirt and valentines boxers. Somehow, he had gotten one of Hinata's red bandannas and a pair of Shino's spare sunglasses. He was jumping around from chair to chair, singing a song he had on repeat.

The radio was on full blast, blearing out his own voice. "Say no way, say no way," he spun around on one of the chairs and jumped down, running into the hallway and sliding down on his knees. He was so occupied with his blind dancing, he didn't even notice the two teammates of his walk into his apartment.

The radio cut off and he turned around to see Hinata, tapping her foot, arms crossed. "Give me that!" she snatched the bandanna off his head and growled.

"How many time do we have to go through this Kiba!" Shino barked, snatching his sunglasses from him.

"What?!" Kiba asked them on his knees innocently. Hinata glared at him, the PMS-ing kunoichi was pissed off, and that was as rare as as Chouji saying he wasn't hungry. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him to her eye level.

"If you ever go into my bedroom again while I'm still taking a nap, I'll shave you and level your lawn gnome!" her eyes went from a beautiful soft lavender, to a blood shot red.

"Yes ma'am." he said, nodding. Never mess with Hinata when it was her time of the month.

Shino nodded and followed her out the door like a scared puppy. The Hyuga heiress breathed happily and walked out of the building in a skip. "Scary women she is." he muttered under his breath.

Hinata smiled and walked into the street, where she then collided with a fuming red head.

"WATCH IT!" they both shouted angrily at the same time, turning towards each other. Gaara glared down Hinata, who in return gave him a cold stone 'I will rip your intestines out and hang a flag with them' look. Gaara stopped his glaring, just like Hinata had, and smiled. The same eerie smile he held when he was happy.

Shino jumped back 10 feet practicly.

"Wanna go get a Pizza?" he asked, taking her arm gently. Hinata smiled sweetly and giggled. "Sure Gaara-kun, sorry I snapped at you, just not myself right now." she said with pure innocence. Shino stared at the retreating pair, in there own right, both scared him out of his wits at the moment.

"I hate Mondays." he said lamely.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Pizza parlor, Gaara had ordered a second cheese pizza, knowing better since he had a sister of his own and knew about what meat did to some girls during PMS. He feed Hinata another slice and smirked. The kunoichi only smirked herself and giggled again. "What is it Gaara-kun?" she asked him with a grin.

He leaned forward and kissed sauce off the edge of her bottom lip. She blushed and giggled again. "Oh, stop flirting." she said with a smile. He only shrugged and took a slice of his own pizza and bit into it. Once he had swallowed and leaned forward and twirled her bangs between his first and middle finger.

"Has anyone told you your sexy when you want to castraite someone?" he asked, watching her blush and flush. "W-well no, but if you say it, I'm beyond flattered." she sighed and looked into his eyes with a sparkle. Gaara smirked again and pulled her out of her seat and toward him.

She giggled again and sat in his lap with a smile. She leaned back into his chest as he feed her more pizza, bitting his fingers gently as they talked.

Off in the distance Shino, Sakura, and Neji, stared at the scence before them. "See, I told you." Shino sat, lifting his sunglasses back up on his face. Sakura gapped at the sight.

"I'll kill him." Neji said, lunging forward from the spot in the bushes they were hiding in.

Sakura, who wasn't all there at the moment, grabbed Neji by the collar and made him jump back with whip flash. She shook her head 'no' and continued to stare. Shino snorted a laugh no one could hear.

'_Reminds me of when Kiba will walk Akamaru near motorcycles.'_

Shino coughed slightly to get there attention. The two looked at him in concern. "What Shino? Do you have a plan?" Sakura finally spoke up.

"Actually, I do." he said simply. Neji glared in Gaara's direction and crossed his arms.

"If it involves getting that red headed freak off of my cousin, then I'm in." he said in a huff.

The three talked in hushed whispers behind the bushes, not noticing the couple they were stalking leave the restaurant.

Gaara walked Hinata off toward the woods for a little alone time, he was watching her eyes light up with glee as sand butterflies flew around them like clouds. "Having a good time?" he asked as she jumped up, startled by his voice breaking the quiet.

"As long as you keep your hand off my butt G-Gaara-kun." she blushed and pulled his hands in front of his chest. Her grip tightened and he smirked, returning the hand hug. She hugged him out of no where and then smiled.

"So, what are we going to do now?" she asked sweetly, her voice timid.

He only shrugged and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna miss you when you quit PMS-ing. That silent but deadly look really is hot."he said gently. She hit him in the shoulder, the sand letting her.

"You butt." she said in a short huff. He only grinned and pulled her to him.

"If you want a relationship after this, tell me." his hand traveled down to her lower back and she blushed again.

"Well...may-"

A twig snapped in the bushes and Gaara threw his hand in the direction, sand flying that way. Hinata pulled away from him and stomped over to the bush. The sand lifted up a frantic Neji, desperately trying to pry the sand off his ankle.

Hinata started fuming even more. _**"NEJI-NIISAN!"**_ she shouted, steam pouring out of her system as she looked near tears. Gaara only laughed and bound Neji's hands together above his head.

"Gaara, don't hurt me, I'll tell Hokage-sama." Neji said flatly.

"Oh, I'm not the one you should be worried about." he laugh maliciously as Hinata sniffled cracked her knuckles.

"Neji-niisan, I've got a lot of anger pent up and it's boiling." she smirked slightly behind her hair, walking toward him.

Gaara continued to laugh as Neji started to scream.

About two hours later, Neji walked back toward the group, glaring at Shino. "I. Am. Never. Listening. To you. Again!" he said, shoving a camera back into his hands.

"Kami! I feel so violated."


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later, Hinata was back to her own timid sweet self, but still seeing Gaara whenever she went out. The mental tourcher she'd put Neji through seemed enough to make her normal again. Everyone in the village was starting to worry.

But Hinata didn't seem to care.

"G-Gaara-kun!" she ran up to him and hugged him in the middle of the street, stuttering only slightly now. She buried her face in his chest and leaned against him. "You forgot to c-call." she said gently.

"I didn't forget Hinata, Temari was hogging up the phone." Gaara said in an indifferent tone.

He lifted her chin up with his finger and gave her a quick butterfly kiss on her lips. She turned red and moved even closer to him, her hair trying to hide her blush. He only grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You hungry?" he asked her, swaying slightly with she pressed against him.

She nodded and walked with him to a food shop. Gaara had been attempting his hand at cooking, something Hinata thought would be fun.

Around the corner, Ino was staring in shock at what she saw through one of her ninja mirrors. Gaara and Hinata, still together! After Hinata had sobered up, she was sure Gaara would have left her alone and they would have gone there separate ways, but they hadn't.

Now Hinata was glued even tighter to his hip. Ino knew she had to do something, but what?

Back in Gaara's apartment, Hinata was setting the table for them both as he reread the instructions for the 8th time. "Are you sure I did this right?" he asked her again.

"Yes Gaara-kun."

"But it said to add the egg, not whats inside of it." she giggled softly and walked past the small breakfast bar and beside Gaara. "You did it right Gaara-kun, now just relax and stop s-stressing." she said in a sugary voice.

Gaara felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he loved her sugary voice. It made him want to smother her in his arms, in the good way mind you. Once she'd gone 'back to Hinata,' as he heard villagers call it, he had thought he would just leave her and go home.

But she came to see him the next day, asking if she could watch a movie with him. She wasn't afraid of him when she wasn't a menstrual monster. It was almost as if she...

He wouldn't think that, not yet at least.

He sighed and pulled the dessert out of the oven, red velvet cake. All thanks to a 'Pillsbury' box. Hinata starting putting the food on the table and then sat down, waiting on Gaara patently.

He grinned and sat, staring at what he had cooked. Spaghetti with a very light tomato sauce and garlic bread, Hinata's idea for his first real dinner date cooking.

In fact, almost everything he did was Hinata's idea. Not that she was bossing him around, but that he was constantly asking her. She seemed not to mind at all either.

Ino's plot eventually failed. She had tried convincing Hinata to start taking a birth control pill that would make her period only last 2 to three days. By taking the pill without asking Gaara first, she wouldn't be able to have kids, and he wanted them. She knew he had, he'd told her once he was married he'd like one or two.

Hinata had told her so. Yet Ino tried her luck.

"But Ino-chan...Gaara-kun and I aren't even having...well, we are not active in that type of thing yet..." Hinata wore a red dress that day, and was picking plums from a local tree and putting them into a basket with Ino.

"I know Hinata, but what happens when Gaara can't wait anymore for you. Do you really think he's just gonna ask you?"

Hinata shrugged and set another plum in the basket. "I don't need to worry about that, I trust Gaara-kun." she said simply. Ino tried again.

"Well, even if your not having a horizontal tango with him, periods that only last about 2 days?"

Ino smiled. "You can't tell me that's not something worth shooting for." she grinned, and Hinata looked up in thought.

"I'll pass Ino-chan, I heard birth control pills can tear up your reproductive system, and if Gaara-kun and I do plan on having kids, or even getting married, I want to have them."

And thats how Ino crashed and burned. Everyone was trying everything. Shino tried pointing out Gaara wasn't stable. Tenten tried reminding her how ruthless he was. Sakura even tried talking to Gaara.

But what got everyone, was when they saw Naruto walking right up to the kissing couple. That happens today.

"Hinata! I need to talk to you." Naruto took her fragile hand and started to lead her away.

"Wait, N-Naruto-san." she turned and looked at Gaara, his eyes were cold stone set, but he was fine, he gave her a nod.

She followed Naruto a few feet away and leaned against a wall. "So, what is it, Naruto-san?" she asked, her fingers bouncing off of each other.

"Hinata, what made you stay with Gaara this long? It's been alomst three months hasn't it?" he asked her. She smiled and shrugged.

"He understands me." she said simply.

"Hinata your friends understand you too, but we're all worried about you. You've gotten thinner." Naruto tried.

"Gaara-kun's been cooking healthy foods for us."

"Your getting pale, we haven't seen you outside lately." Naruto pleaded.

"I've been working indoors."

"You never visit people around the town, the kids at school miss you." Naruto begged. Hinata simply giggled.

"I went to see them this morning, I have been going every Wednesday."

Naruto was shot down each time, but he still had his one last card.

"Hinata, I love you."

It got quiet.

Hinata sighed and looked at her feet. "I wish you would have said something before..." she didn't look up.

"I don't love you back Naruto, I got tired of loving you from a distance. I was tired of being obvious to you. I was sick and tired of waiting. I moved on, just like...like you need to." she walked away from him, and back to Gaara.

A few moments later Naruto was looking up at Gaara, Hinata at a food booth. "Uzukami."

The blond ninja sighed. "Yea, yea I know, nice try." Gaara shook his head.

"Temari always would tell me that to catch a butterfly, you need to be quick but quiet. But for a butterfly to catch you, you need to be calm and open."

Naruto stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata is a butterfly." Gaara said. "But I didn't catch her Usumaki, she caught me." Naruto stood there and listened.

"Naruto, in life you can either jump into a rat race, or jump out of the normal and find love. I've never wanted to jump out, but one day I got pushed. You wanna know who did it?"

Naruto nodded slightly. "You did, when you defeated me, became my friend, you pushed me out. So I could find love. Now I'm gonna push you out." Gaara turned him around and pushed him into a flower shop.

Where he bumped into a very wet, and crying, Ino.

"Ino? What's wrong?" Naruto didn't have the time to go yell at Gaara for pushing him, or for walking back over and continuing to stick his tounge down Hinatas throat. He had been pushed out, and jumped the rest of the way.


End file.
